EAAM Thief of the 6 Crystals (Book)
. "Welcome Gentalmen, I'm incredbly glad you were all able to arrive today i have a mission of the upmost importance and one which was out lined in our contract" said the Client "Of course why wouldnt i acccapt such an entisng offer" said Cutlaw "i love your hounesty and you loyalty Cutlaw" said the Client "i perfer cash over complemts but coming from you ill gadly accapet, now enough with the plesentires whats our objective" said cutlaw "im affrad we cannot disscus that yet well untill the others" said the client "others? what others me and my crew are the best in the galaxy!" said cutlaw "quite right you reputation dewarfs that of even black berid the pirate from all those centites ago. however this vaulable artifact would be much too heavily defended even for you" said the client "that seems bearly possible but ill accapt it, what is this object then?" said cutlaw "The rarest most valuable crystals in the galaxy, the 6 Niadite crystals" said the client "What!? the ones from nickle moon? thats truly a great a hiest of our caliber right cutlaw" said drew "indeed Drew, but why Client you highering exstra criminals and pirates?" said cutlaw "a very valid consern but do not fear there merley additonal people to help you with things you might possible strugle with, dont forget Cutlaw your my favroite pirate so you gonna get the biggest cut off the pay" said the client "sounds perfrect, now who are these addtinial agents of yours?" said cutlaw "Katalina and Malamute, the galaxies most steathly and feline thief and a minor super villan of a human city hardly worth mentioning," said the client "A talented asset and a no body i got it" said cutlaw "No no Cutlaw, Malamute is lacking in our level of villanany but he is capable of amazing technology" said the client "ya building a pew pew ray gun which increasing you weight and weight loss pills that do nothing such amazing technology. he could fight his way out of chinese paper nodel bag" "I don't find these fat jokes horrible dosen't he have enough on his plate?" said drew "Yes but i hope you can put such matters aside they should be here right now, ive sent them both offers the can't refuse!" Katalina recives a email and reads it carful I am the "The Client" I'm sending you a letter in regards to a well known group of jems know as the 6 crystals. A seemingly insignificant chunk of rock made by a fragile snail species hardly worth mentioning but I assure you that it's well worth it. The 6 crystals are 6 different shaped and coloured crystals mined from the depths of Nickel moon. Each crystal is worth 1 Trillion dollars and have enough power to fuel a planet forever and if one has all six they'll be unstoppable so these objects hold the key to the conquest of the whole Galaxy. According to some cultures the 6 crystals have carried the mystery of incredible power under its shimmering surface and as we know that is true. I can tell you the tales of a thousand pirates and criminals who have tried to steal this relic but every story had the same ending... destruction but not us. I have hired Cutlaw and his crew of 60 Criminals to steal them but it would be harder without you Katalina. you're stealth and agility will help us out greatly. And in return I'll make you rich beyond you're wildest dreams along with the fact that you pulled off the biggest heist in galactic history so take some time to think about it katalina I'll be waiting. Sinserly, "The Client" "meow, now thats a deal i'll pay along for now can't garenty i'll stay incase this deal is a meer hoak" Katalina as she read the intising offer and programmed the coordinates into her ship as she twirled her cat knife in her hand. her ship took off and entered hyperspace to arrive at the location carfully. At the same time Malamute was laying down on a couch eating potato chips in his super secret lair watching 80's cartoons when his computer notifies him. "oh great an email" said Malamute as he rolled his eyes and shoved a handfull of chips into his mouth. "in regards to a well known group of jems know as the 6 crystals. A seemingly insignificant chunk of rock made by a fragile snail species hardly worth mentioning but I assure you that it's well worth it. The 6 crystals are 6 different shaped and coloured crystals mined from the depths of Nickel moon. Each crystal is worth 1 Trillion dollars and have enough power to fuel a planet forever and if one has all six they'll be unstoppable so these objects hold the key to the conquest of the whole Galaxy. According to some cultures the 6 crystals have carried the mystery of incredible power under its shimmering surface and as we know that is true. I can tell you the tales of a thousand pirates and criminals who have tried to steal this relic but every story had the same ending... destruction"